


Stir Fried

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [11]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Femslash, Food, Lesbian, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is making dinner but Parker has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir Fried

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, concerns and constructive criticism. Messages make me want to write more...just sayin'

I didn’t hear Parker come in. I never do. I know to expect it, but I still jump when she silently turns up behind me. It makes her laugh.

I’ve been in the kitchen, chopping veggies and throwing them into the wok. I feel Parker’s arms snake around my waist. She pulls herself tight to my back. “Mmmmm. Alex. That smells so good!” I laugh. “It’s just onions and garlic.” “I know” she says. “What are you making? Stir fry?” Parker and her stir frys. I may come to regret ever making it for her in the first place. “Sort of. Fried rice.” “You mean it’s not stir fry?” She sounds worried. I laugh again. “It is. I’m just going to mix the rice in instead of putting it underneath.” “Oh” is her only reply. She still sounds concerned. She watches over my shoulder as I throw some chicken and the rest of the veggies in. 

Parker keeps one arm tight around my waist but the other starts to move slowly up, her hand landing on my breast. I take a deep breath. “Parker….” She finds my nipple through my clothes and gives it a pinch. I feel a bolt of electricity move from her fingers to me, settling deep inside. I groan. “Parker….I need to finish this.” “Um hmm” she says quietly. She pinches me again, eliciting another groan. “I’m not hungry yet.” “Not even for stir fry?” I ask playfully. Her answer is to turn me around. Her mouth finds mine and I groan again. “Let me turn this off” I tell her. “It’s going to be soggy.” She smiles with her mouth still against mine. “I like it soggy” she says. 

We’re lying on top of the covers on the bed. Parker is tucked snugly into my shoulder, my arm around her. She’s so still I would think she is asleep except for her fingers, slowly making circles on my abdomen. “Are you hungry yet?” I ask her. “Mmmm. I guess.” “You know” I tell her, “I can make lots more things than just stir fry.” “Like what?” she asks. “Well, I don’t know. Meatloaf. Enchiladas. Lasagna. Anything you want.” She starts to say something but I head her off. “And don’t say you only want stir fry!” She laughs. “I will eat anything you make Alex.” “Yeah?” “Yeah. But later OK? There’s something else that I want first.” Her hand starts to move down between my legs. “Anything you want Parker. Anything you want.”


End file.
